A Night Together
by mikeysgirl99
Summary: Don and Mikey have been dating for 6 months. This is a one-shot. Warnings: t-cest. This was done awhile back, when I didn't have internet. So, it might be a bad story. Sorry about that! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Night Together**_

_**I do not own TMNT. Althouh I wanna at least own Mikey.**_

_**WARNING! TCEST! MIKEYxDON**_

It was a summer night. Leonardo was meditating in his room, Raphael was watching April while she was in Montana visiting family (A/N: He's protecting her).

Michelangelo was watching tv with klunk, who was sleeping, and Donatello was in his lab (he called his room his lab) working on his computer.

And Master Splinter was at the ninja tribunal, helping on the council while his friend the Ancient One was on a mission. Top secret.

Mikey was watching Scooby Doo. He was getting bored cause all of the episodes were repeats and he has watched all of them. So, he turned the tv off, went to Donatello's room, opened the door, and spotted Donatello sitting in front of his computer, which was saying 'Please stand by... Please stand by..' Don was twitching badly.

"How long has it been doing that?" Mikey asked.

When Mikey said that, Don jumped. "Ever since I locked myself in here." Don said, when he recovered.

He got up, went to Mikey, hugs him, and kisses him. Explaination? They were in a relationship.

"Wow. So its been doing that for 3 hours? I bet you're getting annoyed." Mikey said.

Don was sat down on the chair he was sitting on before. Mikey walked over, went on his knees, and put his head on Don's leg. "Yes and yes." Don said. "WORK YOU STINKING COMPUTER!"

Mikey was surprised. In the 6 months of their relationship, he never heard Don yell. He stood up, and went behind Don. "Maybe you should relax." Mikey said as he was massaging Don's neck. Don got up, grabbed Mikey's wrist, led Mikey over to the bed, and sat down.

Mikey's head was down. Don thought Mikey was nervous. They have never in their 6 months together kissed in Don's room, let alone in a bed.

Mikey had a bed too, but never kissed in it. Even if Don wanted to.

Mikey and Don liked each other the day Mikey got stabbed on the rooftop. Only a while before he got stabbed. Here is what happened: Mikey was hiding, Don was on the edge of the rooftop, Don was mad at himself because when Don started kissing Mikey earlier the day Mikey got stabbed, and when Mikey said to stop, Don didn't stop. Then, Mikey pushed Don back, yelled "Don!". Don started backing up, then ran outta the lair. Mikey followed. But Don didnt know. Anyways, on the roof: Don said to himself, but out loud so Mikey heard (but don didnt know he was there): "I am such a monster! I went hardcore on Mikey without his permisson. Now i think i broke his heart. And he probably hates me now. And I think we are over cuz of me. What did i do?"a guy was sneaking up on Don with a knife. When close enough, the guy raised his knife, and Mikey jumped in the middle yelling "DON! MOVE!" And Mikey fell to the floor of the rooftop. "Mikey!" Don attacked the guy, then the guy ran away. Don ran over to where Mikey was, and picked up Mikey's head. He said "Mikey? No not Mikey." Then Mikey looked at Don and said "Don. I want to tell you a few things. One, none of this is your fault. Two, you are not a monster. Three, I would have let you do that if you just asked. Four, you didnt break my heart. Five, I dont hate you, and six, if I live, our relationship wont be over. And one last thing."

"What is it Mikey?" don asked. Mikey put his arms around Dons neck, said "I love you." and kissed Don. After the kiss, Mikey's world went black. He heard Don yell "Mikey? No, no no! Mikey please dont leave me! Please! I love you too much!" Don got Mikey home, hooked up an IV to mikey, one on him, and connected a little tube to his end and to Mikey's end. Don managed to save Mikey's life.

Anyway's back to the present. Mikey and Don sitting on Don's bed in Don's room. Mikey's head is down. "What's wrong Mikey? Nervous?" Don asked. "Huh? Oh, right. Um, no. I'm fine. It's just, I've never been in your bedroom except to get you for meals. And that one day. When you saved my life. It just feels so wierd." Mikey answered.

Don picks up Mikey's face by picking up his chin. "We can go in your room if you want. I dont mind my little Turtle Titain." Don smiled a Donny smile. Mikey blushed.

"No i'm fine, just nervous." Mikey said. Don lifted Mikey's cheek, looked him in his eyes, and kissed Mikey. Don felt his little battle nexus champion shaking. Don broke the kiss. "What's wrong my little party dude?" Don asked. Mikey didn't notice he was shaking.

"Nothing. Why?" Mikey asked.

"You're shaking. Badly." Don said, as he set Mikey on one side of his bed.

"I'm fine. Just go on and do your thing." Mikey said.

"Ok. But if and when you want me to stop, you tell me." Don said.

"Ok my concerned braniac." Mikey said.

"Promise me that you will tell me." Don said looking deeply into Mikey's eyes.

'Oh shell. I cant go against his wishes when he looks at me like that.' Mikey blushed, and said "o..o.. ok m..m..my b..brania..a..ac. j..j..just g..g..give m..m..me o..o..one m..m..minute." Mikey said. He went to his room to get a little metal collar with a chain on it and put it on.

While Mikey did that, Don thought 'I love it when he cant finish a sentence without stuttering' Don sighed. Mikey came in. Don looked at the collar while Mikey gave him the chain. Mikey smiled. "I've been saving this. now im your minion to play with and control. And you are my master so i have to do what you say". Mikey smiled a sexy smile.

Then Don said "Well then my little minion, come here," he pulled the chain so mikey would come right in front of him. then he said "I'm so glad you're mine. and no one elses." he smiled a mysterious smile then started kissing mikey. He felt mikey tense. Don started to pull away, but mikey didnt let him break the kiss. Don was actually glad Mikey lossened up a little. Don started rubbing Mikey's shell, then moved in front to his chest, then down the sides of mikeys body, hen stopped at the waist. Mikey cut off the kiss. "No you dont." Don said. Then pulled the chain and made Mikey scoot up over Don so Don could get his neck. Don kissed the neck, then licked, then bit. Mikey moaned and said "Don.. oh Don.." don started rising. But Mikey pushed his head back down, "I didn't say stop, did i?" Don kept biting Mikey's neck. Mikey kept moaning for pleasure. And Don had his hands on Mikey's waist. Then, the light came on. "Hey, Donny. I have to- oh my." Leo said. "Sorry. Didnt mean to burst in. I thought Mikey was in his room, cause the tv's off and..." Leo was cut off by Don giving him the evil glare and saying "What the shell do you want Leo?" Don asked in a mean way. "Well, i thought you were working your butt off, on your computer, so i thought id come check on you. But, uh, ill just leave. But so you know, Master Splinter said not to do this. And im supposed to stop you but this just too... um... i dont know, i just want you guys to be happy. So ill just leave." Then Leo left.

"I thought he would NEVER leave." Don said. Then he went back to putting his hands on Mikey's waist, Don biting Mikey's neck, and Mikey moaning.

A few minutes later, Mikey said: "Don...ohh Don.. please.. for a minute...ohhhhhhh. Stop." Don stopped. "What is it my little wiseguy?" Don asked. Mikey blushed.

"I was thinking you could take me on a ride on your shell cycle." Mikey said.

"Ok my little battle nexus champion." Don said.

"Wow. That sounds even better when you say it." Mikey said with a grin.

"Well, shall we go?" Don said.

"We shall my Donnie-Boy." Mikey said.

Don took the metal collar off, then Donnie put on a purple t-shirt, clean jeans (no holes), sneakers, and sunglasses. Then he grabbed Mikey's wrist, and went to Mikey's room. Mikey put on a orange shirt, clean jeans, sneakers and sunglasses. Then they went to Leo's room and peeked inside.

"Yes don?" Leo asked, knowing it was them at the door.

"Me and Mikey are going out on my cycle to get pizza, then hang out on a roof top eat the pizza." Don answered.

"ok. be back before or during sunrise. and be careful." Leo said.

"Yes, Oh Fearless Leader. Whatever you say." Mikey said sarcastically. Don smiled at his mate.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Have fun you guys. And try not to get into trouble."

"Ok. Be back soon." Don grabbed Mikey's wrist and went up to the garage. Don grabbed a purple helmet and a orange helmet. He handed Mikey the orange one. They went over to the shell cycles. They had 4 in the garage. 1 for each turtle. Red for Raph, blue for Leo, purple for Don, and even Mikey had a shell cycle, an orange one. They went over to the purple one, or Don's cycle. Don sat in the drivers seat, while Mikey climbed onto the back.

"You ready Mikey?" Don asked.

"Yea, but one favor." Mikey said.

"Yea?" Do asked.

Mikey put his arms around Don and put his head on Don's shoulder. "Please call me you little battle nexus champion, your little party dude, or your little turtle titain. I love it when you call me those things." Mikey said.

"Ok my little turtle titain. and you call me your braniac, genius, or tech wizard. I dont mind." Don said, then kissed Mikey on the cheek. Mikey blushed.

"Well, we going to go get the pizza I want? If you want a pizza with everything on it. Or what you want it like. BUT I WANT PIZZA!" That's one thing that Don loved most about Mikey. He sure did love pizza.

'Let's go get a pizza with everything on it, shall we?" Don said. Mikey smiled, then thought ' Wow, i love him sooooooo much.' Thats one thing Mikey loved about Don, Don's so considerate. Don started the shell cycle, then they drew through town to Domino's Pizza. They got there, parked in the alley next to the restraunt. Don pulled out his human phone (the turtles have found two cellphones in the past 3 months, so Don fixed the cells up.), and then called Dominos.

"Domino's Pizza, the best pizza in town. How may I help you?" the guy asked.

"I would like to order a large pizza with all the toppings you have on it." Don said. When Mikey was about to interupt him to tell him no anchovies, Don said "And no anchovies." Don said. Don looked at Mikey, then smiled. Mikey blushed. 'He sure does know me.' Mikey thought.

"Is that it Mister?" the pizza guy asked.

"Yea, but when you deliver, go to the alley next to the restraunt. That's where i am." Don said. A half an hour later, the pizza was delivered. Don gave the guy the money, the guy gave Don the pizza, and then the guy left. Mikey and Don went to the roof of the pizza place. Don and Mikey ate the pizza, and went home.

"That was a good night." Mikey said.

"Well, its not over." Don said. Mikey was confused. Then, Don said. "Where do you wanna sleep?" They have been sleeping together since a month after they confessed their love to their brothers and father.

"Well, since we just made out in your bed a while ago, why not there?" Mikey said. So, they went to Don's room. Unexpectedly, after Don locked the door so no one could get in, he walked over to Mikey and kissed him. Then, Don backed up and took Mikey's shirt off for him. Don sensed Mikey tense up. Don stopped. Mikey loosened up and took Don's shirt off. And then Don went down on his knees and tried to take Mikey's jeans off, but Mikey tensed and backed up. So Don only took his shorts off, while Mikey his. Mikey had his head down in disapointment. Don noticed and said "Mikey?" Don said in his sweet Don voice that Mikey cant stand. Mikey got up, grabbed his clothes, whispers "Sorry Don.", runs to his room, locks his door, put his clothes away, and went to sleep. Don was devastated. "What did I do? I better go check on him." Don said out loud but not loud enough for people to hear. He went to Mikey's room, picked his lock, peeked in, and saw Mikey laying down, cuddling with his teddy. 'Awwwww. So cute.' Don thought. Then he went in, layed down next to Mikey, and put his arms around Mikey put his chest on Mikey's shell, and fell asleep.

_**THE END**_

_I really hoped you like it. It was my first time writing a sex scene. And a MikeyXDon story. Dedicated to those MIKEYXDON lovers. Please give me feedback. Tell me how I did. _

_Wow Mikey. A collar? Really? But wow Don, never thought you could be that much in charge. Good job Don!_


	2. STORY DISCONIUED and notes

Hey guys! Im baaaaaaaaaack! Lol. Anyways, I just gotta bring a few things up:

One, this account has been discontinued, and I will not be using this account after I post this to all my stories.

Two, if you want me to continue this story, or another one you like, I will, just messageme.

Thanks for taking time to read this!

Love you all!

–jbaylor99

"Peace, Love, Tranquility"


End file.
